1. Field of the Invention
The present application relates to a piezoelectric element.
2. Description of Related Art
A piezoelectric element includes a ceramic substrate and electrodes formed on respective surfaces of the ceramic substrate. When an external force is applied to the ceramic substrate of the piezoelectric element, the ceramic substrate is strained and a voltage is generated between the electrodes (piezoelectric effect). Furthermore, when a voltage is applied between the electrodes of the piezoelectric element, an electric field is applied to the ceramic substrate to strain the ceramic substrate (inverse piezoelectric effect). Note that a piezoelectric element having a plurality of internal electrodes has been disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2005-72325.